Sonic Revolution:To love a Fox
by bman112
Summary: Nicole was just an average girl until she accidentally comes across a mutated fox cub named Tails running from the government. She then finds herself befriending the fox cub and they're learning a little more about each other. OCxTails
1. Begining a freindship

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We start our story in front of a school where three school girls in there 15's talking to each other. Two are blondes and on a brunette. They then said there goodbyes and went their separate ways. We then follow one of the blondes named Nicole walking down the sidewalk holding two hard cover books in her arms. We then see a yellow fox with two tails (Tails) running down the opposite direction and bumps into Nicole knocking them both to the ground. They then looked at each other in both shocked and confusion.

?:Stop thief!

Tails tuned around to see three soldiers running down the sidewalk in the direction where Tails was running from. Tails then got up and made a run for it. Two of the soldiers continued to chase after Tails while one of the soldiers helped Nicole up.

Soldier:Are you alright? Did that thing hurt ya?

Nicole:No. What is that thing?

Soldier:We don't know. Just hurry on home we'll handle it.

The soldier then took off after the other soldiers that were chasing Tails. Leaving Nicole to wander so many questions in her head.


	2. Meeting Tails

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Nicole heads home still wandering what happened today and heads inside.

?:Nicole you're home?

Nicole:Yeah mom I'll just be in my room for a bit!

Nicole went upstairs into her room and shuts the door. She then sits on her bed and grabs her laptop and opens up. She goes to a search engine and looked up the words "Two tailed fox." She found nothing but fake photos of foxes with two tails.

Nicole:Well that doesn't help me at all.

She then typed the words "Two tailed fox government." That didn't help her either.

Nicole:(sigh)

Then a pebble was thrown at her window making a tapped sound. Nicole heard it and went to the window and opened it.

Nicole(confused):Hello?

When she said that she sees Tails flying in front of her. Nicole backed up looking freaked out at the sight. Then Tails flies in from the window and lands in front of hear.

Tails:I know what you're thinking but don't be scared and please don't scream.

Nicole(scared):What in the world are you?

Tails:Oh my name is Miles Prowler but most people just call me Tails. What's your name?

Nicole(scared):Um Nicole.

Tails:Well nice to meet you Nicole.

Nicole(scared):What are you even doing here?

Tails:Well I just wanted to apologize for bumping into ya.

Tails hops onto the bed.

Tails:And to hide from those soldiers.

Nicole calmed down for a bit.

Nicole:Why me? Don't you have other friends that would help ya?

Tails:Well ya but I couldn't get to them in time. So I just thought I could stay here for a bit.

Nicole:You can't if my mom finds out that I have a fox in here she'll freak.

Just then a knock came fro the door.

Nicole's mom:Nicole is every thing alright?

Nicole turned to the door.

Nicole:...Yeah mom everything's fine.

Then the door opens to reveal a woman in her 30's in jeans and a blue shirt walking in.

Nicole's mom:You sure cause I thought you were talking to someone.

Nicole:I was just talking to one of my friends online.

Nicole's mom then looked at Tails who is pretending to be a stuffed animal.

Nicole's mom:What's that?

Nicole's mom walks over to the bed to take a closer look at Tails.

Nicole:Oh that's a stuff animal my friend gave me.

Nicole's mom:Well it sure is a cute little thing. Do you mind if I hold it?

Nicole:Actually mom it's really old and I'm worried that you'll might rip it.

Nicole's mom:Oh okay.

Nicole's mom then turned to Nicole.

Nicole's mom:Well anyway dinner will be ready shortly.

Nicole:Okay mom.

Nicole's mom walks out of the room and closes the door.

Nicole:Well that was a close one.

Tails:Tell me about it.

Tails stopped pretending to be a stuff animal. Nicole turned to Tails.

Nicole:How did you do that?

Tails:Years of practice.

Nicole:Fine you can stay here for the night. But by tomorrow you have to leave deal?

Tails:Deal.

They then shook hands.


	3. Solving a problem

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

The next next day on the streets of town we see Nicole walking down the sidewalk holding Tails in her arms while Tails is pretending to be a stuffed animal. While people are walking past them.

Nicole(whispering):Are we almost there yet?

Tails(whispering):Almost there we just need to make sure that we're far away from other people.

They walked into a park and went up a grassy hill with a tree on top. Nicole places Tails on the side of the tree and Tails stood up.

Tails:Thanks again for letting me stay and all.

Nicole:Oh you're welcome. Before you go can I asked you one question?

Tails:Sure.

Nicole:Where exactly did you come from?

Tails:Well I actually was here on this planet the whole time.

Nicole:But that's impossible when we came here there was no sign of life.

Tails:Well we actually went into hiding when your kind showed up.

Nicole(confused):Why?

Tails:Well you guys were kind of violent with us.

Nicole:But the government says that there was no other life on this planet.

Tails:Well you can't always trust what your government says.

Nicole:...Whatever as soon as you get home my life will be back to normal.

Tails(sad):Oh well it was nice meeting you Nicole.

Tails pulls out a black remote and presses a red button. Walks to the left and then disappears. Confused by this Nicole walks up to where Tails disappears and holds out her hand. Her hand then disappears. She then walks forward and then she completely disappeared.


	4. Nicole in Mobius

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Nicole then reappears in an open field filled with flowers and small houses over the horizon. Filled with shock and amazement she started to pick up a flower and smell it. It smelled wonderful to her. She then see Tails head to a garage next to a hut and follows after him. She heads inside the garage to see a blue biplane and sees Tails fixing it up. Tails looks at Nicole wondering what she's doing here.

Tails(confused):Nicole what are you doing here?

Nicole:You tell me? I just felt what I guess is a portal and I walked in and now I'm here. Is this your plane?

Tails:Yep this is the X-Tornado. Pretty cool huh?

Nicole went up to the X-Tornado and feels around the plane.

Nicole(amazed):It's beautiful.

Tails looks at her, falling in love with her.

Tails:(whispering):You're beautiful.

Nicole looks at Tails in confusion.

Nicole(confused):What did you say?

Tails:Ugh I was saying if you want I will have you fly in it sometime.

Nicole:Really, I haven't ridden in a plane before.

Tails:Well if you think the X-Tornado is cool just wait till you see this.

Tails heads in the back of the garage and Nicole slowly follows. She then sees Tails at a work station tinkering with a watch.

Nicole:What do you got there?

Tails stop tinkering with the watch and shows it to Nicole.

Tails:It's my personal tracking device. Here put it on.

Tails puts it around around Nicole's right wrist and activates it.

Nicole:What does it track basically?

Tails:Well once you place in the name of an item or a person it can track them using a state of the art satellite. Here watch. Locate Nicole.

The screen of the device showed a map of the workshop with a blinking red light showing where Nicole is.

Tails:Pretty cool huh?

Nicole:Yeah. So you make inventions like this all the time?

Tails:Yeah while I'm not helping my friends I'm usually inventing something new.

They looked at each others eyes and they both blushed.

Nicole:You probably want the device back.

Tails:Keep it. There's no one else I trust it with than you.

Nicole blushed some more. Then a blue hedgehog in red shoes (Sonic) walks into the front of the garage.

Sonic:Hey Tails you in here?

They both looked to where Sonic is and Tails walked up to Sonic.

Tails:Yeah I'm here what's up?

Sonic:Well I was seeing if you got back without any scratches...and who's she?

Sonic was pointing to Nicole.

Tails:Oh that's my new friend Nicole.

Sonic:...I didn't know you were bringing girls home with ya.

Tails(blushed):S-Sonic!

Sonic:I was only kidding buddy.

Nicole walked up to Sonic in amazement.

Nicole:You...you're a hedgehog!

Sonic(confused):Yes and you're a girl. What's the point?

Nicole:It's just that when we came here there was no life and now I don't know anymore.

Tails goes and comforts Nicole.

Tails:Nicole, There was no way you could have known. Your government was probably trying to keep it a secret.

Nicole:But why? You're not dangerous or anything in fact you're the nicest fox I've meet. Why would they lie to us about that?

Tails:I don't know. But if there is more like you than we can get along with your kind.

Sonic:...Well I just leave you two in private. I'll show myself the way out. See you later Tails and nice to meet you Nicole.

Sonic went outside and took off leaving Tails and Nicole alone.


	5. Having a day with Tails

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

After Sonic left Nicole continued to ask Tails questions.

Nicole:So is there other animal friends I should know about?

Tails:Well you already met Sonic. There's also Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese. There are also others but we don't know where they went.

Tails heading back to fixing his plane.

Nicole:How come when we came you didn't introduce yourself?

Tails:Well we were chased off by your soldiers so we didn't have enough time to talk or negotiate.

Nicole(sad):Oh.

Tails noticed how sad she sounded and went up to her.

Tails:But I'm sure the rest of ya are really nice.

Nicole:Hey Tails can I ask ya one more question?

Tails:Shoot.

Nicole:Where are your parents? They got to be worried about ya and stuff.

Tails(sad):Oh...I don't have any parents. My mom died when I was a baby and I never knew my father.

Nicole:Tails I'm so sorry.

Tails(sad):It's alright you didn't know.

Nicole:To tell you the truth I never knew my father either. He died before I was born.

Tails(sad):I'm sorry.

Nicole(sad):Yeah.

Tails gets over being sad and tries to find a way to cheer up Nicole.

Tails:Hey Nicole, do you want to take a ride in the X-Tornado?

Nicole just looked at him in confusion. Tails then grabs her hand and helps her get into the passenger seat of the X-Tornado. Tails then gets into the pilot seat and starts up the engines.

Tails:Just let me know if you get air sick.

Nicole:What!

The X-Tornado then took off. It went a few yards on the ground and takes off into the air. Up in the air Nicole's hair blows into the breeze as it brushes against her face. She then looks down to see that there way high up that the animals down below look as small as ants.

Tails:I hope you got your seat belt on.

The X-Tornado did a barrel roll, a loop DE loop, and a figure eight. Which started to make Nicole sick to her stomach. Tails saw how her face grew green and chuckled out of embarrassment. He then flew the plane over a river and touched it using one of the wing tips causing small waves in the water. Then a fish fits Tails in the face making Nicole laugh. Tails look to see Nicole happy.

Tails:Hey you laughed. That's my accomplishment for today.

They then went down a waterfall and pulled up over the river that connected to the bottom of the falls. They then see the sun set over the horizon and Tails sets the X-Tornado on top of a grassy hill. As it turns off Tails get out of the pilot seat, then helps Nicole out of her seat.

Tails:I hope you don't mind but I always watch the sunset from here.

Nicole:I see.

Nicole and Tails sat down next to each other to watch the sunset.

Nicole:So how many girls have you taken flying and watch the sunset?

Tails then blushed.

Tails(blushed):Oh no it's just I sometimes come here to think. You know?

Nicole:What do you think about?

Tails:Well sometimes I wonder about life and what my part in it is.

Nicole:Wow.

Tails:But I never brought a friend here before.

Nicole smiles and continues to watch the sunset.

Nicole:I know how you feel Tails. I sometimes wonder about my part in life.

Tails:Maybe it was meant for us to meet each other.

Tails slowly grabs Nicole's hand. Nicole notices and lets him. As they continued to watch the sunset.


	6. Nicole's best date

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Day soon became night as Tails and Nicole watch the sky as they lay down on the hill.

Nicole:Okay so where is it again?

Tails:It's right there next to the big dipper.

Tails points to one star next to the constellation the big dipper.

Nicole:Oh so that's a planet?

Tails:Yep.

Nicole:How can you tell?

Tails:Well the ones that shine the brightest are stars and the ones that shine the least are planets.

Nicole:...You know I once thought that stars were angels watching over us and that my dad was up there watching over me and my mom. That probably sounds silly though.

Tails:No I'm sure he's watching over you.

Nicole:(chuckle):He probably be furious to see me with a boy.

Tails:...Hey I had a friend that I really cared about. Do you think she's up there with your dad?

Nicole looks at Tails.

Nicole(confused):Why do you say that.

Tails:Well she's gone and I was just wondering if she's okay.

Nicole:I'm sure she misses you too.

Nicole continues to look up at the stars.

Nicole(chuckle):My mom would probably kill me if she found out we were dating.

Tails then looks at Nicole.

Tails:You would actually date me?

Nicole:That's what we're doing right now isn't it?

Tails just smiles and continues to look up at the stars.

Tails:Yeah I guess you're right.

Nicole just smiled and blushed at the thought of that.

Nicole:Tails, this has been the best date I ever had.

She and Tails then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Nicole to the rescue

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

The next day came and Tails took Nicole back to her house in the city when no one is around.

Tails:Well here we are.

Nicole:Thanks. For you know last night and everything.

Tails(blushed):Yeah well I had a good time too.

They both starred into each others eyes for a bit and Nicole kisses Tails on the forehead.

Nicole:I better get inside my mom would have a cow if she doesn't know where I am.

Tails(blushed):Yeah, Nicole if you ever want to do something maybe you could...

Tails then starts to feel drowsy.

Nicole(confused):Tails?

Tails then collapses forward and Nicole catches him noticing a dart on the back of his forehead.

Nicole(worried):Oh no. Tails! Come on wake up! Tails!

Just then a black van appeared driving up to where Tails and Nicole are and a group of soldiers came out of the van. Two of them grabbing Nicole and one soldier grabbing Tails from her arms.

Nicole:Hey what are you doing!

Nicole struggles to get free from the soldiers' grip as the other soldier gets in the van with Tails in his arms. The two soldiers then shoved Nicole to the ground and went into the van and then the van took off. She then went after the van but it was going to fast for her to catch up. She then bumps into her mother who was looking all over the city for her.

Nicole's mom:There you are. I've been looking all over the city for you. Where have you been?

Nicole(worried):Mom you can ground me as long as you want. But right now I need to find that van!

Nicole's mom(confused):Wh...What are you talking about?

Nicole(worried):Mom! The government just kidnapped my friend and I got to get him back!

Nicole's mom:Okay, slow down you're not making sense.

Nicole:You wouldn't believe me if I told ya.

Nicole's mom:Try me.

Nicole:(sigh)It turns out that what we know about this planet is wrong. There are creatures that have been here before us and I've befriended one of those creatures and now the government took him away. Doing who knows what to him and I need to get him back.

Nicole's mom:...Okay I'm taking you home right now.

Nicole:Mom I'm serious! He even gave me this tracker.

Nicole shows her mom the tracker on her wrist and almost forgot about it.

Nicole:Wait. Locate Tails.

The tracker then showed a map of a military base with a blinking red light in one of the military bases buildings.

Nicole:Mom we got to go there right now.

Nicole's mom(confused):Nicole what are you talking about?

Nicole(worried):Mom please!

Nicole's mom:...Alright just to calm you down we'll go.

Nicole and her mom got back to their house and got into their red car and took off to find Tails.


	8. Blowing up the base

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We then cut to a laboratory where Tails is strapped down to a table. Then a bald scientist in a white lab coat walked in with a syringe.

Scientist:Don't worry my little friend. We are just going to see what makes you tick. It will be over soon.

Tails then spits at the scientist's face and the scientist rubs it off.

Scientist:Feisty little guy are't you. You think you and your little friends can move freely around here. This is our planet now!

Tails:That's because you stole it in the first place.

Scientist:So you can talk. Well what did you think that we would befriend with freaks like you.

Tails:Well one did.

Scientist:...You mean that girl you were with? Please, like she would really care about you.

Tails then gave a sad look.

Scientist:Oh you had feelings for that girl didn't you? Well don't worry I'll make your death quick and painless.

The scientist then got knocked unconscious by a lead pipe that was held by Nicole. She then ran up to Tails who was shocked that she was here and unties him from the table.

Nicole:Okay we only got a few minutes till the soldiers find out I'm doing this. So we have to hurry and find the...

Then Tails got up and hugged Nicole. Nicole just blushed and stood there shocked.

Tails:I knew you weren't one of them.

Nicole then just hugged him back.

Nicole:Come on let's get out of here.

They both took off out the door and ran through the building tripping some of the alarms. A group of soldiers went to their location and went after Nicole and Tails. Nicole and Tails went out the building. Nicole heading for the fence but Tails was heading to the main building looked back at Tails.

Nicole(confused):Tails what are you doing?

Tails looked back at Nicole.

Tails:I have to do something quick.

Tails continued to head to the main building with Nicole following him. They head into the building and into the main computer room and Tails pulled out a small device.

Nicole(confused):What's that?

Tails:It's a mini hacking device I invented to hack into their computers.

Tails plugged the device into the main computer and begins looking up information on the base but he can't read what the screen says.

Nicole:What are looking for anyways.

Tails:There should be a code that activates a self-destruct mechanism but I can't make heads or Tails of the writing.

Nicole:Wait...

Nicole begins reading what is on the computer.

Nicole:The code is D747.

Tails(impressed):You can read this?

Nicole:Yeah it's a coded message the military taught us in case we ever got captured by an enemy.

Tails typed the code into the device and unplugged it from the computer.

Tails:Got it!

Nicole:Wait I forgot to give you this.

Nicole gave Tails a small dart gun the soldiers use.

Tails:What is it?

Nicole:It's a MK3000 dart gun. It brings a person or in this case creature to sleep.

Tails:Alright let's keep moving, we got too be at a safe distance to set off the explosion.

Nicole:Right.

They started to head out of the building but then Nicole got grabbed by one of the soldiers and got a gun held to her head. Tails turned around and froze in place.

Soldier:Drop the gun fox or the girl gets it.

Tails studied the room a bit and holds the gun up.

Soldier:I said drop it!

Tails then fired a dart and Nicole and the soldier watches the dart as it bounces off the dashboard of the computer, off the walls and ceiling onto the soldier's neck.

Soldier:Ouch.

The soldier then feinted letting go of Nicole in the process. Nicole being confused on what just happened as Tails grabs her hand.

Tails:Come on!

They both ran out of the building and out of the base. They ran at least a few yards away from the base as Tails activates the device and the whole base blew up. They then stopped to take a breath. Then Nicole's cellphone rang.

Nicole's mom:Nicole are you alright what happened?

Nicole(out of breath):Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.


	9. A sad goodbye

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We then see Nicole and Tails at the park on top of the hill with the tree.

Nicole:Do you really have to go Tails?

Tails:Yeah, I'm afraid so.

Nicole:And just when I got use to seeing you.

Tails just smiled. Nicole then got on her knees and they hugged.

Nicole(sad):Please don't go.

Tails:Don't worry Nicole.

They then stopped hugging.

Tails:Whenever you need me you know where to find me.

Tails points to his wrist and Nicole just nods.

Tails:Besides I got to get back to my friends. If i have the chance i'll see you around.

Nicole:Tails before you go i want to give you something.

Tails:Nicole you don't have...

Nicole then kisses Tails on the forehead.

Nicole:As a token of my thanks for everything.

Tails then blushes as he smiles.

Tails:I uh gotta go. Help my friends and that.

Tails pressed a button on his communicator and then disappeared.

Nicole then started to head home. And after the experience she had she was ready for a nap.


End file.
